Ultimate Chimera
The Ultimate Chimera, or simply just known as "The Chimera", is a monstrous creature created by the Pigmask Army and serves as a major threat in the video game Mother 3. It is also the main antagonist of the popular Gary's Mod game mode The Ultimate Chimera Hunt. Biography The Ultimate Chimera was created by Dr. Andonuts in the Chimera Laboratory in part of the Chimera project. It was intended to be the ultimate killing machine, but went rogue before its last weakness, a power button on its back, could be removed. During Lucas's infiltration of the laboratory, Salsa the monkey unintentionally let the Chimera out of its cage. Lucas must avoid the Chimera at all costs, as contact with it causes an instant game over. After Lucas finds the lab monkeys and Dr. Andonuts in the basement, the Ultimate Chimera ambushes them on their way out. Before it is able to finish them off, Salsa runs up from behind and pushes the button, turning the Chimera off. However, after Lucas departs with Boney, the monkeys, and Dr. Andonuts, the bird on the Ultimate Chimera's head pushes the button, reviving it. The Ultimate Chimera is later encountered within the Empire Porky Building, located in one of the bathroom stalls in the bathroom maze. It is protecting a present with the Awesome Ring. There is no way how to defeat the Chimera here, as touching it causes a game over. The best way to get the Awesome Ring is to lure the Ultimate Chimera out of the bathroom stall, and sneak past it in the hallway. The Chimera serves no role in the game afterwards. ''Super Smash Bros. The Ultimate Chimera first appeared in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a hazard on the New Pork City stage. It temporary appears and slowly walks towards a section of the stage. When a fighter gets too close, it bites them, causing 100% damage and extreme knockback, enough for a guaranteed instant KO. It is impossible to defeat the Chimera, although it can be indirectly defeated by destroying the bridge platform at the bottom of the screen, causing it to fall off-screen. It will still spawn again afterwards. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, the Ultimate Chimera appears as a Trophy, which can be used as an item in the Smash Tour mode. It allows the player to steal two fighters instead of one from the last opponent they defeated. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the Ultimate Chimera returns as a hazard for the New Pork City stage. Unlike in Brawl, being attacked by the Chimera causes an instant KO instead of being launched. It also appears as a support spirit, summoned by using the cores from Blargg and Pyoro. Its ability increases the chances to deal a Critical Hit. Gallery UC.png UC SSBB.jpg|The Ultimate Chimera in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Navigation Category:Murderer Category:Evil Creation Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Genocidal Category:Genderless Category:Fighters Category:Titular Category:Mutilators Category:Homicidal Category:Game Bosses Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Stalkers